


Thirsty

by bitchsign



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Making Out, implied Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric/Lee Juyeon, implied Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, most of the other members are mentioned, this got a bit spicy oops, vampire! changmin, witch! chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchsign/pseuds/bitchsign
Summary: It should be okay. It should be fine.“I just had a thought, so hear me out.”Changmin stared, waiting.“You could bite me?” Chanhee suggested.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for the boyz I hope you like it I love them!!  
> Stan nyukyu!!

Changmin had invited Chanhee over after his morning class to watch old horror movies and “study.” Halloween spirit and all that. So far all that Chanhee has achieved was reading the same sentence over again for at least the twentieth time and wondering if people in the 80s really found these movies scary. 

Chanhee had to go to a boring monthly meeting early in the morning to meet with some other covens. Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten time to rest before class that morning, so he was running on fumes at this point. Sitting in a room with a bunch of witches from all over the area at _four in the morning,_ before the damn sun was even up, was not his ideal way of spending his morning.

Sangyeon gave the same old speech about magic use, keeping the balance, yadda yadda yadda.  For the record, he loves Sangyeon. Everyone loves Sangyeon. He’s a good leader, he’s funny (in an… embarrassing dad way..), and he’s good at keeping everyone’s spirits high. He enjoyed talking to him. Just not at four am on no sleep.

A part of him wanted to just curl up and sleep on his comfortable- but cold- boyfriend.  The aforementioned boy seemed to be working on history notes but as his gaze lingered, Chanhee noticed his teeth gnawing at his lower lip, his eyes were a bit sunken in.

Chanhee frowned. “Babe.”

Changmin looked up at him and Chanhee immediately recognized red tint of his usually dark brown eyes.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

Changmin swallowed, hard. “Last week?” He admits, meekly.

Chanhee’s eyebrows furrowed more. “What? Why?”

“Dunno. Lack of time?”

Chanhee calls bullshit but he didn’t wanna push any further, the most important thing was making sure he ate. Changmin was a bit forgetful, but not like this. “Do you still have any of those blood bags Jaehyun dropped off?“

Changmin shakes his head again. “Youngjae and Hyunjoon brought Juyeon up here remember? They needed it for him.”

Those three were quite the trio. An elf, a pixie, and now a vampire. When Juyeon had gone missing, he was human. Chanhee didn’t know much about that whole fiasco, life goes on and college doesn’t stop just because one of your friends turned into an undead creature of the night.

All that aside, Changmin was still hungry. An idea flashed in his mind but he pushed it away quickly. He didn’t know how Changmin would react to the offer.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin stammered after Chanhee’s silence. “If it bothers you, you can go home.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes. “You know it doesn’t bother me.” As he thinks about the idea again, his heart picked up. He also noticed that Changmin could hear it when a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

“Chanhee, what?” Changmin asked, concerned.

Chanhee mentally kicked himself. Fucking vampire senses. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like not that bad of an idea. Changmin knew how to control himself and despite his tiredness, he had magic. It should be okay. It should be fine.

“I just had a thought, so hear me out.”

Changmin stared, waiting.

“You could bite me?” Chanhee suggested. He watched the other’s face twist at his words and any trace of confidence was drained from him.

“What?” The vampire asked, shock painted over his face.

Oh. Great now he’s grossed out, Chanhee thought.

“Okay never mind, forget I said anything.” Chanhee mumbled.

Changmin’s eyes widened.

“No!” He yelled, making Chanhee wince at the sudden loud sound. Changmin cleared his throat, placing a hand on the other’s ankle.

“Chanhee, I... I’m just confused. You trust me that much baby?” he questioned, tracing his thumb over one of the runes tattooed right about his ankle.

Chanhee slowly looked up to meet Changmin’s now dark red ones. The other boy swallowed hard.

“Of course,” Chanhee whispered, moving so he was sitting close to him. “I trust you.” He whispers into the small space between them.

Changmin swallows. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Chanhee reaches and grabs his free hand. It’s freezing.

“Always.”

"Are you sure?” Changmin asked, for the second time.

Chanhee scoffed but mentally he was screaming at Changmin for being so endearing. How was he allowed to be this soft and cute? Not fair.

Instead of answering Chanhee pulled him into a kiss, holding back a triumphant smirk at the surprised ‘mph’ from the other boy.

The kiss was a bit messy, Chanhee throwing his leg over the vampire’s lap, noses bumping. But they were too lost in each other’s lips to care about the uncomfortable and awkward position they were in.

As Changmin sighed into the kiss, Chanhee took the opportunity to introduce a soft press of his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He silently counted out his second victory since the beginning of the kiss as he heard the soft noise Changmin made in the back of his throat. With a mild tug of Changmin’s hair between his own slightly shaky fingers, Chanhee tentatively swiped his tongue along the vampire’s razor sharp fangs which he had been avoiding.

A tinge of iron welled up in his taste buds at the small cut. He moved to straddle his waist, almost giggling at the hands at his waist almost immediately. He flicked his tongue along the roof of the vampire’s mouth, letting him have a small taste.

An iron hold suddenly gripped his waist and Chanhee held his breath as the body beneath him tensed. Then with a new and feverish energy, Changmin was kissing him harder, licking up every trace of red with a satisfied whine that had Chanhee breathless. With a trick that would usually make Chanhee groan in disgust, Changmin held the smaller boy’s tongue between his lips and sucked gently at the wound.

Chanhee pulled away gently, huffing out a half laugh at how Changmin chased his lips. The laugh was caught in his throat however when Changmin’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal a dark gaze, his eyes nearly blacked out. His lips were red and stained, slicked with spit. He looked hungry.

Hungry.

Chanhee swallowed with difficulty before whispering a shaky, “Bite me.”

If the look in Changmin’s eyes was  just hungry, now it was nearly animalistic. Starving.

With a final goodbye to every bit of caution anyone had ever drilled into his head about vampires, Chanhee tilted his head to the side, much too big hoodie slipping down, baring his neck for the other.

That was all it took for Changmin to surge forward, mouthing at the juncture between Chanhee’s neck and shoulder. Mapping out the skin with his lips. Breath ghosting along the path he trailed over the flesh, sensing the heated pulse underneath.

“Go on baby,” Chanhee urged, this time his voice was even softer. “Eat.”

Changmin seemed to then settle on the site he wanted and pressed a soft kiss to the spot before taking a breath. He looked to be fighting away the last remnants of doubt and worry before his eyes fluttered shut and sunk his fangs into the skin.

Chanhee knew it would hurt. He expected the pain. He’d had runes burned and etched into his skin, he’d dealt with the head-spinning nausea of teleporting, he’d been in way too many fights. He was used to pain.

What he didn’t expect, however, was for it to feel good. Sure at first the sharp puncture was painful, tearing an equally sharp gasp from him, but it was bearable. Nothing he hadn’t felt before. After a few moments though, it faded into nothing more than a dull ache, and then his body seemed to relax on its own.

A feeling close to euphoria bubbled in Chanhee’s chest and he dimly thought it must be part of the venom.

His hand carded through the soft locks of the head nestled at his throat, doing his best to stay still. For Chanhee, who was always at least drumming his fingers or bouncing his knee, it was not an easy task but something he was determined to succeed at so that Changmin could feed in peace.

It felt so good. A surge of mind-numbing pleasure coursed through his chest. He felt drunk. He never wanted to move. He loved Changmin so much.

So much he couldn’t help but say it out loud. “Changmin.” he breathed. “God I love you so much, I love you, I love you.”

He felt a low vibration against his throat and his heart surged. Chanhee couldn’t tell how long it had been, his mind only registering the blissful pleasure in his chest and the soft lips at his throat. He never wanted it to stop.

After a while, he was considerably more lightheaded than when it began but Changmin showed no signs of releasing him, sucking away at the warm liquid that flowed from the witch. A stream of blood that Changmin hadn’t managed to catch dribbled along the curve of Chanhee’s neck and seeped slowly into his hoodie.

He heard himself whine lowly after a particularly harsh tug of his blood spurted from the punctures. With that, he felt Changmin pull away suddenly as if remembering himself at the noise. Chanhee shivered at the final lick to the bite marks, cleaning any remaining blood and closing the holes.

He was so sleepy. What was left of his energy disappearing along with the blood loss.

He watched Changmin’s blissed out and dark expression disappear and transform into one of instant worry. He wiped his bloody mouth messily with one sleeve and his hands flew up to cradle the witch’s cheeks. His cool hands framing Chanhee’s own feverish face.

“Chanhee?” He asked, voice rough. “Baby are you okay? Did I take too much?”

Chanhee only shook his head and yawned in response, falling forward to collapse against the other’s chest.

“Can you speak baby?” Changmin asked, voice tinged with softened anxiety. His hands came up to rub cool circles into his boyfriend’s back.

“Mm,” Chanhee hummed. “Tired. Felt good.”

He can’t see Changmin’s face but he knows he’s blushing. Because that’s what he does. Him and his stupid cute cheeks that get all red when he’s eaten enough for the color to dust his face in an almost human hue.

Chanhee felt an uncomfortable stickiness of blood weighing on the collar of his hoodie, grimacing at the metallic scent.

“Take a nap Chanhee, we can clean you up after.” Changmin says when he pulls away, sounding apologetic.

Chanhee was too tired to protest, not that he’d disagreed, so instead he let a sluggish hand travel from Changmin’s hair to the hand that settled on Chanhee’s waist, entangling their fingers in a silent it’s okay, I’m fine.

Changmin’s body softens a bit at that and silently squeezes their hands together once before dropping a kiss to the crown of the witch’s messy hair. And with that, Chanhee slipped into the best sleep he’d ever had.

°•°•°•°•°•

When Chanhee awoke he was no longer on the couch but settled under the covers of Changmin’s bed. His soaked hoodie from earlier was replaced with Changmin’s clean old high school t-shirt which smelled nice and was just a bit too big. It was small, borderline irrelevant times like this that reminded him just how in love with him he really was.

With that thought, Chanhee realized the other boy was nowhere among the covers of the bed. With a glance at his nearly dead phone, he also realized he’d been asleep for 6 hours, he doubted it could be called a nap but did it really matter? Changmin had class in two hours, he was probably in the living room typing out that essay that he’d completely blown off to watch movies with Youngjae.

Speaking of Youngjae, Chanhee really hoped that Changmin had been smart about the disposal of their bloody clothes. He doubted he’d want to know what the elf would have thought of those. Furthermore, if Youngjae knew, it'd reach Hyungseo, who'd probably let it slip to Joonyoung during one of their “not dates”. The wolf might tell Sangyeon, Chanhee’s coven leader. Which meant: he would likely get one hell of a lecture.

The opening of the bedroom door pulled Chanhee from his thoughts as the orange hallway light illuminated a figure.

“You feeling okay?” Changmin asked tentatively, closing the door behind himself and stepped further into the dark room.

“Yeah,” Chanhee yawned from under the blankets, sitting up slowly to see the other boy better. “How’d you know I was awake?”

“I could hear your breathing.”

“Ooh creepy,” Chanhee teased.

Changmin chuckled, mattress sinking down to accommodate his weight.

Chanhee smiled at him, slipping his hand into his and pulling him closer.

There was a moment of silence as Changmin watched their hands together, larger fingers ghosting over the rune on his pinky, before looking back up at his boyfriend with a pair of unfairly heartbreaking puppy eyes.

“Are you really okay?” He asked, voice small.

Chanhee wanted to laugh at the question. Changmin and his stupid need to care about people. Disgustingly sweet face and disgustingly kind words.

But instead, the witch rolled his eyes and leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Changmin’s lips.

“Yes you dork, I’m okay.” then he cleared his throat, and continued quieter this time. “More than okay. It was good, really good… you’re good.”

Chanhee swore he must be coming down with something because then his cheeks were heating up and he had to look away.

He just knew Changmin was doing that cute proud smile, the one that parents loved and teachers melted for. Chanhee’s stomach fluttered. It was so lame.

Sick of all the mushy gross feelings Chanhee turned back around to face the vampire.

“What are you going to tell Younghoon during your next class when he realizes that you smell like my blood. My blood is in your veins.”

The smile is wiped away by a wide look of what can only be described as “oh shit.” And Chanhee almost feels bad. Almost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos, and bookmark if you liked it!


End file.
